Tyrant
Tyrant is a Canadian CAW Wrestler, currently signed to Extreme CAW Wrestling, where he is a former ECW Champion. History in ECW Original Series Tyrant debuted in ECW on Episode 1, in the first round of a Tournament for the ECW Championship against Devin Foolhardy. On Episode 2, Tyrant lost his semi-final match to Papu Papu after an interference from Devin Foolhardy. On Episode 3, Tyrant teamed with Papu Papu to face Devin Foolhardy and Tank in an elimination tag team match, which ended when Papu Papu & Tank were both counted out. At December to Dismember, Tyrant defeated Devin Foolhardy in a Hardcore Match, with Devin getting injured during the match On Episode 4, Tyrant interrupted Tank's victory speech after winning the ECW Championship. Later that night, Tyrant interfered in Tank's title defense against Papu Papu. On Episode 5, Tyrant defeated Wesley Underhook in a singles match. After which, Tank & Tyrant had their contract signing. On Episode 6, Tyrant teamed with Papu Papu to face Tank & Wesley Underhook, which ended when Tyrant & Papu Papu got disqualified. At Armageddon, Tyrant challenged Tank for the ECW Championship in an Ironman Match, when the score was 1-1, the lights went out and Tank was attacked by an assailant, who broke his neck, ending the match in a no contest. On Episode 7, Tyrant got into a fight with Papu Papu, which ended when the assailant attacked Tyrant. On Episode 8, Tyrant fought the assailant (Who's name was revealed as Brent), in a losing effort. On Episode 9, Tyrant & Wesley Underhook teamed up in a tag team elimination match against Brent & Papu Papu, in a losing effort after Underhook submitted to a bearhug by Papu Papu. Tyrant was the first eliminated by Brent. At Survivor Series, Tyrant was the first entrant into an Elimination Chamber match for the vacant ECW Championship. Tyrant eliminated Prototype before eliminating Brent for the win, becoming the new ECW Champion. On Episode 11, Tyrant competed in a title vs title match against the ECW YouTube Champion, Metaphor, the match ended in a no contest after an interference from Brent. On Episode 12, Tyrant announced that his next challenger would face him in a Hell in a Cell match. At The Great American Bash, Tyrant lost the ECW Championship to Brent in a Hell in a Cell Match. On Episode 15, Tyrant interfered in Brent's handicap match against The Faction, causing the match to end in a no contest. On Episode 16, Tyrant answered an open challenge by Colossus, winning the match. Later that night, it was announced that at the next CPV, Brent & Tyrant would face The Faction in a tag team match. On Episode 17, Tyrant teamed with Brent & Shant to defeat Eric Samoyd and The Faction. At No Mercy, Tyrant & Brent defeated The Faction, however, Brent refused to tag in Tyrant for the whole match. After the match, Tyrant hit Brent with a Dominator. On Episode 18, Tyrant lost to Colossus by disqualification after an interference from Adam Pulp. On Episode 20, Tyrant fought Brent to an unknown decision. Revival In 2015, ECW returned to YouTube and Tyrant returned to ECW. On Episode 1, Tyrant competed against long time rival, Brent in a Hell in a Cell Match, however, the match ended in a no contest after the broadcast was shut off. On Episode 2, Tyrant competed in the first round of a tournament for the vacant ECW Championship against Devin Foolhardy, in a winning effort. On Episode 3, Tyrant competed in the semi-finals of the tournament against Brent, which Tyrant won by disqualification after an interference from Papu Papu. On Episode 4, Tyrant teamed with Papu Papu and Mark Brandle against Brent, Colossus and Devin Foolhardy in a 6-Man Tag Team Elimination Match. Papu Papu eliminated Foolhardy and Brent before Brandle eliminated Colossus, causing Tyrant's team to win with a clean sweep. After the match, ECW General Manager, Donald Sinclair, came out to make a Triple Threat Match between Papu, Tyrant and Brandle, with the winner taking Tyrant's place in the ECW Championship match at the upcoming CPV. Tyrant won the match. At Night of Champions, Tyrant had been attacked backstage several times before the main event tournament finals. At the end of the night, inspite Tyrant's injuries, he still competed against Colossus in the tournament finals, but was unsuccessful in winning the match. On Episode 5, although Tyrant didn't compete, he did make an appearance when he and John Wayne Glover saved Nanook of the North from an attack by The Disciples of Apocalypse, after Nanook's ECW Championship match against Colossus. On Episode 6, Tyrant challenged Colossus for the ECW Championship in a Steel Cage Match. Tyrant lost the match after an infterference from Brent. After the match, Tyrant was dragged backstage by Brent. On Episode 7, Tyrant fought Papu Papu in a winning effort. On Episode 8, Tyrant competed in a Gauntlet Match to qualify for the upcoming Money in the Bank Match. Tyrant competed against 3 members of the D.O.A, initially defeating JP Requirement, after which, Tyrant defeated Torq Michaels, and finally, Tyrant was able to defeat Colossus to qualify for the Money in the Bank match. At No Way Out, Tyrant competed in a 6-Man Money in the Bank Battle Royal against Papu Papu, Nanook of the North, Melvin Moon, Abraham Little and Brent. After Moon was eliminated by Nanook, Tyrant was able to eliminate Nanook of the North, before Brent eliminated Papu Papu and Abraham Little, leaving Brent and Tyrant as the final 2, where Brent eliminated Tyrant. On Episode 10, Tyrant competed, in a winning effort, against D.O.A member, Scott Slyke, after the match, Tyrant was attacked by Torq Michaels and JP Requirement, but was saved from a further beatdown by Nanook of the North and Shant. On Episode 11, Tyrant appeared in the opening of the show, interrupting Brent, discussing their match in the main event. Later that night, Tyrant competed in an ECW Championship Number #1 Contender's Fatal 4-Way Elimination Match against Brent, Nanook of the North and Papu Papu. After Nanook and Papu were eliminated, Brent and Tyrant fought to another no-contest after an appearance from the debuting Liandrin and The Ministry of Blood. Brent and Tyrant double teamed Hale and Metaphor before Tyrant hit his Dominator on Brent. On Episode 12, ECW General Manager, Donald Sinclair announced that in the main event, Brent and Tyrant would team up to face The Ministry of Blood and if Brent and Tyrant win the match, Metaphor would defend the ECW Championship in a Triple Threat Match. Brent and Tyrant won the match. After the match, Brent brawled with Metaphor while Tyrant fought Hale (At the same time, multiple other wrestlers were brawling backstage). At Royal Rumble, Tyrant competed in the Triple Threat against Metaphor and Brent for Metaphor's ECW Championship. Tyrant lost the match after an interference from Hale. Later that night, Tyrant entered the Royal Rumble Match at number 29, Tyrant lasted 6 minutes 43 seconds, eliminating Papu Papu and Brent, reaching the final 2 in the match, before being eliminated by Tank. Tyrant did not make an appearance on Episode 13, as he was instead making a special appearance at CAW All-Stars. On Episode 14, Tyrant faced Brent and Colossus in a triple threat match to determine the number #1 contender for the ECW Championship at the next CPV. Tyrant was able to win the match when he pinned Colossus, but was attacked after the match by Brent. On Episode 15, Tyrant was allowed to pick 2 partners to face the D.O.A in a falls count anywere tornado elimination match. Tyrant's partners were revealed as Shant and John Wayne Glover. Tyrant's team lost (Inspite of Tyrant not being eliminated), and after the match, Tyrant fought off the D.O.A. On Episode 16, Tyrant took part in a remote interview between himself and Torq Michaels. During the interview, Tyrant claimed he could defeat Wesley Underhook in 30 seconds. Later, Tyrant faced Underhook and defeated him in 14 seconds. After the match, JP Requirement tried to attack Tyrant, but Tyrant was able to fight him off, unfortunately, Tyrant was then attacked by Torq Michaels and hit with the Pedigree. At Bad Company, Tyrant failed to win the ECW Championship after multiple interferences, ending in an interference from Shant. Appearances Personal Life In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Dominator (Inverted Front Powerslam) * Signature Moves ** Inverted Powerslam (2018) ** Running Flying Clothesline (2015-2017) ** Spinebuster * Nicknames * Entrance Themes ** "I Walk Alone" by Saliva ** "Becoming the Bull" by Atreyu Chamionships and Accomplishments * Extreme CAW Wrestling ** ECW Championship (1 time) Category:Wrestlers Category:Current Roster Category:Main Roster Category:Male Category:2007 Era Category:2010 Era Category:2k14 Era Category:2k18 Era Category:Canadian Category:ECW Champions Category:Powerhouses Category:Grapplers Category:Brawlers Category:Heavyweights